


dipartita di uno youtuber

by PanicLife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicLife/pseuds/PanicLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella mattina il cielo  era sereno e privo di nuvole. Il sole risplendeva alto illuminando tutto ciò che riusciva a raggiungere, compreso il diroccato cimitero dove una ben nutrita folla di persone, costituita soprattutto da ragazzi, stava riunita intorno a una tomba appena piantata nel terreno.<br/>Di chi era quella lapide?<br/>Chi erano tutte quelle persone?<br/>Ma soprattutto: perché quasi tutti i presenti si stavano facendo un selfie inquadrando la lapide bianca e la loro faccia triste e disperata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dipartita di uno youtuber

Quella mattina il cielo era sereno e privo di nuvole. Il sole risplendeva alto illuminando tutto ciò che riusciva a raggiungere, compreso il diroccato cimitero dove una ben nutrita folla di persone, costituita soprattutto da ragazzi, stava riunita intorno a una tomba appena piantata nel terreno.  
Di chi era quella lapide?  
Chi erano tutte quelle persone?  
Ma soprattutto: perché quasi tutti i presenti si stavano facendo un selfie inquadrando la lapide bianca e la loro faccia triste e disperata?

Per rispondere alla prima domanda potrebbe essere d’aiuto rispondere innanzitutto alla seconda domanda: chi sono quelle persone? Analizzando i volti dei presenti possiamo costatare quasi subito che la maggior parte sono giovani. Ragazzi e ragazze, ragazzine.  
Le ragazzine sono le più disperate. Piangono e supplicano. Il trucco pesante cola copioso dai loro volti rivelando la loro giovane età, e a nulla valgono i loro tentativi di asciugarsi le lacrime coi fazzoletti di Hello Kitty presi dalle loro borse di Louis Vuitton di dubbia autenticità. Nella più totale disperazione nel trovarsi di fronte alla bara dell’individuo sconosciuto e nella prospettiva di avere il make up rovinato, le giovincelle si tirano i capelli, ad alcune se ne strappa pure qualche ciocca. O forse sono extension, non ci è dato saperlo. 

I ragazzi invece devono mostrarsi forti, stoici, indistruttibili. Guardano impassibili davanti a loro stingendo in un abbraccio impacciato le povere ragazzette che ormai si sono strappate una tale quantità di capelli che sembra tengano in mano un pechinese. Ma i maschi hanno qualche problema a mantenere questa aria da duro, e il motivo principale è probabilmente il fatto che circa ogni 5/10 minuti devono prendere in mano il loro iPhone per specchiarsi e vendere se il loro ciuffo perfetto è ancora perfetto. E attenzione! se questa operazione non viene ripetuta massimo ogni 20 minuti il soggetto potrebbe iniziare ad avere delle crisi da “mancanza di specchiamento”(sintomo inserito nell’ultima edizione del DSM sotto la sezione bimbominkia).

Ma in tutta questa valle di extension e di smartphone non ci sono solo minorenni, e meno male! Ci sono anche persone che hanno finito le superiori (e alcune anche da tempo…). Per riconoscere questi individui basta ascoltare i discorsi che si scambiano i più giovani tra le lacrime e gli specchiamenti :  
“Guarda li! Ma quello è…?”  
“sisi! È proprio lui!”  
“OMG! Non ci credo!  
“Ma che dici! Sei matto”  
“Ma ti dico di si!.... lui è…lui è…. È Fanij!”  
“Mamma mia De Carli e Antony di Francesco!”  
“Oddio tesoro ci sono i theFenchmole ! Sto per avere un orgasmo!”  
“boia ma quanto è figa Greta Menchi”  
“Guarda li Fraffrog e RichardHTT. La mia ship preferita!”

E già, youtubers. E c’erano proprio tutti.  
Da qualunque parte ti voltassi spuntavano youtubers, se qualcuno fosse capitato li per caso avrebbe creduto di essere in una fiera del fumetto low cost organizzata in una location alternativa.  
Era presente Daniele Doesn’t Matter, Claudio di Biagio, BarbieXanax, Marcello Ascani, Sio, i TheShow, Quei Due Sul Server, Quei Due Sul Server 2, i the Jackal, Victorlaslo88, i fancazzisti anonimi, Shy, Violetta Rocks, Matt e Bise, Frank Matano, Human Safari( tutti quelli già citati nei dialoghi).  
C’erano tutti!  
Proprio proprio TUTTI.

È quindi ormai abbastanza palese a chi appartengono le sfortunate spoglie che tutti i presenti stavano piangendo…  
Ma prima vorrei fare una piccola regressione sulle dinamiche che hanno portato il nostro misterioso personaggio alla sua dipartita.  
Dovete sapere che costui era già un personaggio molto famoso in quel di Youtube, davvero famoso. Ma un giorno si disse: “devo fare il botto! Devo riuscire a fare almeno 1 milione di views con un solo video il primo giorno della pubblicazione!” ma come fare ? Quale video fare? Creare un contenuto originale o copiare spudoratamente da altri video? Ma copiare, che domande! Devo fare un botto di views, mica fare l’intellettuale.  
Allora il nostro youtubers si mise a cercare i video più visti sulla piattaforma. C’era una vasta scelta: cosa c’è nella mia borsa, dieci cose che non sai su…., gameplay di minecraft, challenge, haul, vlog...  
NO, NO, NO! Non andava bene niente! Il nostro youtuber voleva qualcosa di esplosivo, divertente, già visto (ma non visto così tanto). Voleva qualcosa di saporito! Già, saporito.  
Finalmente gli si accese la lampadina(a risparmio energetico mi raccomando) e gli venne l'Idea:  
"strani assaggi"!

E quindi pubblicò un video di strani assaggi dove assaggiava un cibo tipico di un Paese inventato da lui( poichè tutti gli altri paesi glieli avevano già fregati gli altri youtubers) chiamato Pandirepreru (nome da cui aveva tratto ispirazione mettendo inieme un vecchio panettone avanzato da natale, l'ultimo CD degli One Direction, la scatola di preservatini ancora chiusi sul comodino e l'action figure di Rubber comprata per fare il geek). Il cibo era composto principalmente da cetriolini sottaceto, code di topo, bucce di frutta varia, vecchi articoli di gionale riguardanti il Movimento 5 Stelle, coca cola light e altri dieci o venti ingrediente che ora non vi sto a dire sennò che sbatti, eh!

Il video andò alla grande. Già dal primo giorno stava per raggiungere quasi 2 milioni di visualizzazioni! Ma pultroppo il nostro sfortunato yutubers non riuscì a vedere con i suoi occhi questo traguardo perchè ad un certo punto gli prese un attacco di diarrea fulminante (forse metterci le ostriche non era stata una buona idea) e dovette correre in bagno. Ma durante la corsa si ricordò che in bagno aveva appena lavato il pavimento con dell'olio extra vergine d'oliva e si ricordò anche che quel giorno non aveva messo i calzini antiscivolo con le paperelle rosa ma solo quelli normali! Ma ormai era troppo tardi e scivolò sul pavimento pieno d'olio, ma fortunatamente si aggrappò al water. O almeno ci provò, perchè l'ultima volta che era andato a spellere i sui bisogni non aveva abbassato la tavoletta e allora nel tentativo di aggrapparsi al gabinetto venne in contatto con la ceramica ghiacciata e staccò di rifresso le mani andando a sbattere all'indietro verso la vasca da bagno piena d'acqua in cui accidentalmente quel giorno aveva messo a lavare il phone attaccato alla spina della corrente.  
E questa purtroppo è la fine per il nostro ormai ex youtuber.  
Youtube bandì tutti i video riguardanti cibi strani e co. e si fece causa allo Stato di Pandirepreru per omicidio involontario, ma siccome non si riuscì a trovare questo stato si pensò ad un complotto della CIA che aveva nascosto il paese per non farlo finire sotto processo. 

Comunque bambini è chiara la morale: ai funerali non andate truccate che poi se piangete vi si sbava tutto il trucco e sembrate Lady Gaga dei suoi giorni peggiori.


End file.
